


Angus McDonald and the Candlenights Conundrum

by magicdoggo57



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdoggo57/pseuds/magicdoggo57
Summary: Candlenights is coming up, and Angus wants to make a card for Taako! He asks for Lup’s help, and some good goofs ensue.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Lup & Angus McDonald, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Angus McDonald and the Candlenights Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at like 2am and had to write it. Sometimes you just gotta write some trash fluff, y’know? Anyways, enjoy this Candlenights fic!

It was a few months after the day the Hunger came, and after Angus’ latest case he’d finally made it to level five — meaning he could cast level three spells now! Well, he was _technically_ capable of it. So far, he was still learning the skills and techniques needed to cast higher level spells. This week’s lesson was on casting Blink, which Angus was very excited for. It was super useful for detective work! There were so many times that if he’d just been able to hide for a few seconds, it would’ve made all the difference. Most people don’t appreciate eavesdroppers, especially when that eavesdropper is investigating them for murder. As he practiced the movements for the spell with his wand, Taako spontaneously appeared inches from his face.

“Boo!” Taako said, startling Angus so much that he fell backwards.

“Hello sir! You really goofed me good there! Was that Blink?” Angus asked, intrigued.

“You bet it was. Pretty rad for a third level spell if you ask me. Now, here’s the secret to casting the perfect Blink....” As Taako explained the spell, Angus took detailed notes, asking all the right questions at all the right times. They spend over an hour attempting the spell, and while Angus tried very hard, he wasn’t able to cast the spell quite yet.

“Don’t worry bubbuleh, not everyone can be the world’s greatest transmutation wizard,” Taako said nonchalantly. “Practice up and we’ll try it again next week.”

“Thank you sir! I promise I won’t let you down.” Angus said.

“You better not,” Taako said, face deadly serious.

“Ha! Good one sir!” Angus picked up his bag and slung it around his shoulder. “I’ll see you next week sir! I love you!” Angus hadn’t meant to say it, it had just kinda slipped out. Taako froze a few seconds too long before replying.

“I... I’ll see you next week pumpkin.”

After he left, Angus spent some time thinking about the whole situation. Angus knew Taako didn’t do the whole “emotions” thing, at least not in obvious ways. His was of showing he cared was through actions and gifts. He spent hours every week working with Angus and always gave him magical knick knacks for his detective work. He very rarely gave out compliments, and when he did they were offhand and played off as “not a big deal.” Angus, on the other hand, enjoyed thanking and praising Taako whenever he got the chance. The two ideas seemed a bit...incompatible. Suddenly, Angus thought of a perfect way to combine the two ideas.

* * *

“Miss Lup, could I ask you a question?” Angus said, a fancy boy pen and a Candlenights card in hand. He, Lup, and Barry were all chilling in the living room of the seven bird’s home. Currently all the birds (plus Kravitz and Angus) lived in the sprawling house, though rarely were all nine home at the same time. Lup looked up from the kitchen where she was cooking beef stew.

“What’s up lil man?” She asked. Angus smiled brightly.

“So you know how you and Taako spoke a different Elvish on your home world? I’m making Taako a Candlenights card and I wanted to write ‘I love you’ in that dialect of Elvish!“ Lup paused for a moment before grinning at Angus. If he’d known her longer he would’ve recognized that smile as her troublemaking smile. Unlike the others, however, he’d only known her a few months. There were some things that even the world’s greatest detective couldn’t notice, and Lup’s century-old subtlety when it came to troublemaking was of them.

“That’s rad Ango, I can totally help! ‘I love you’ in our Elvish is ты ублюдок,” she said, and Barry snorted soda right out of his nose. Angus glanced at Barry for a moment before turning back to Lup, too focused on the task at hand to care.

“Thank you Miss Lup! Do you think you could spell that for me?” Angus said. As Angus listened to Lup spell out ‘I love you’ in Elvish, he was far too energized with Candlenights excitement to notice Barry laughing silently on the floor of the kitchen with tears in his eyes and Lup trying her hardest not to lose her composure. Instead, he diligently finished up the Candlenights card and placed it in an envelope with ‘Taako’ written in cursive on the front. Candlenights would be here in just a few days, and he could hardly wait.

* * *

The Candlenights party that took place was nothing short of extravagant. Lup and Taako had woken up at 5am and had been cooking all day long. Every surface of the house was covered in decorations, from garland to fake snow to ornaments hung on the thirty foot tall tree. Magically enchanted candles floated in the air throughout the living room and kitchen, flickering and covering both rooms in a golden glow. At around 7pm, everyone began arriving to join the celebration. The pile of presents around the Candlenights tree grew to a ridiculous size, but no one was complaining. Everyone got settled in, lounging on couches and chairs and bean bags and each other. The whole squad hadn’t been together in one place for a couple months, so the energy in the room was electric.

Davenport was recounting stories of his travels on the sea. The stories were clearly embellished, but he told them with such passion and detail that it was easy to get lost in them. Every once in a while Merle would cut in with a dirty joke or a knowing giggle. Davenport would glare at him each time, but everyone knew there was no fire behind it.

Lucretia sat on the end of the couch near Magnus. She was quiet but smiling and laughing alongside her family, which was a refreshing sight. Magnus was complaining about how they wouldn’t let him bring his dogs to the party, while simultaneously telling stories about all the trouble his fluffy pals had gotten into over the past few months.

Barry and Kravitz sat across from Davenport and Merle in a large beanbag. They were chatting about necromancy— Barry gesturing enthusiastically and Kravitz looking exasperated. Angus bounced between conversations, enjoying being in the company of everyone for the first time in a while.

Dinner rolled around, and the five course meal was stunning as always. The twins almost spent more time arguing over who was the better cook than actually eating. The bickering and chatting continued throughout the meal, everyone thrilled to be in each other’s company.

As dinner wrapped up, everyone moved to the living room to open presents. Angus pulled Lup aside for a moment.

“Miss Lup, do you think Taako is going to like the card?” Angus asked timidly. Lup giggled a little before responding.

“Lil man, he is gonna LOVE it,” Lup said, a troublemaking grin on her face that wasn’t subtle enough this time to get past Angus. He muttered under his breath and cleared his throat.

“Do you really believe that?” He asked. Lup cocked her head to the side.

“Did...did you just Zone of Truth me? At my OWN Candlenights party?” Lup asked, mock offended.

“Yes ma’am. A detective can never be too careful!” Angus said eagerly. He looked expectantly at Lup. She paused a moment, then spoke.

“Angus McDonald, from the bottom of my heart, I believe that Taako is going to love your card.” Lup smiled and pulled Angus in for a hug. “Now, let’s join the party!” Lup said, whirling around to join the others in the living room.

* * *

The gift-giving was a wonderful time. Angus received more presents than he could keep track of. All of the crew had gotten him a gift; even Kravitz had gotten him something. He was brimming with joy, and could hardly wait until Taako opened his gift and card. Angus handed Taako his Candlenights gift first, something Magnus had helped him craft. It was a wooden carving, the picture depicting Angus and Taako casting spells. Taako turned it over in his hands, trying and failing to hide a smile.

“There’s a card too, sir! Read it!” Angus was bouncing up and down, watching Taako closely. He hoped the card wasn’t too much. Lup and Barry were watching Taako closely as well, for different reasons. They watched Taako’s eyes move back and forth as he read the card. Suddenly, he choked on his Fantasy Margarita. He coughed violently, unable to breath for a few seconds. Angus became incredibly concerned.

“Sir, are you okay? I didn’t mean to upset you, I can take the card back!” It took a few minutes before Taako finally regained his composure. Lup and Barry were both doing their best to stifle their laughter.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about cha’boy. Angus, my little man, my tiny boy, how exactly did you learn this phrase in Elvish?” Taako asked, words carefully measured. Angus perked up excitedly.

“I asked Miss Lup! I wanted to tell you I love you and I thought it would be cool to say it in your Elvish since emotions are hard for you! She was very helpful, she even spelled it out for me!” At this point Lup and Barry were sobbing laughing, and Taako whipped around towards Lup.

“Lulu what the fuck? He’s a baby! How could you teach him to say that? I CANNOT believe you, you’re my least favorite twin in the whole universe.”

“I’m your ONLY twin doofus!” Lup continued laughing as Taako glared daggers at her. Angus looked confused, glancing between Taako and Lup.

“Did...did I do something wrong?” He questioned, sounding worried.

“No pumpkin, you did absolutely nothing wrong. LUP here decided to teach you how to say ‘you’re a motherfucker’ in Elvish and then LET YOU WRITE IT on a Candlenights card!” Taako punctuated each word by hitting Lup with a pillow, but at this point he was laughing too. The whole room burst into laughter, save Angus who looked absolutely mortified.

“Oh my gosh, sir, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know—“ Taako interrupted him before he could finish.

“Ango. Ango McMango. This is the funniest goddamn Candlenights gift anyone has ever gotten me. Legally I do have to murder Lup, so that’s a bummer, but I’m gonna frame this bad boy so fast. I fucking love it,” Taako said, leaning over to rustle Angus’ hair. Angus smiled, relaxing. Taako reached over to pick Angus up, planning to toss him onto the nearest beanbag. Just as Taako reached over, Angus cast Blink, vanishing and reappearing behind Taako.

“You’ll have to try harder than that, sir!” Taako looked both offended and proud as Angus high-fived Lup and plopped himself in between the twins. He stayed there as the rest of the gifts were opened and the party winded down. Eventually, Angus dozed off in between the twins, surrounded by family and love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic ever! Thank you to everyone who read my first one and to everyone who read this one. I hope you all enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are the best, and (gentle) constructive criticism is welcome <3


End file.
